Fever
by storyluver10
Summary: A coach learns a little more about the tennis prodigy when a brunette comes to the rescue. Oneshot. RyoSaku.


**A/N**: Hi again! So, here's another RyoSaku and I'm afraid it's not one of my best works but still I hope that you'd like it. I guess it might be a little similar with_ Conditional Insomnia_ but...anyway, tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except the plot.

* * *

"His fever's getting worse," Coach Yuki's normally calm voice was now tinged with worry.

Ryoma Echizen, the so-called 'Prince of Tennis' was indeed suffering from an unusually high fever and with a big match coming up, it was reasonable for his coach to be anxious. He had already informed Ryoma's parents about his condition and two days before, Rinko Echizen arrived from Japan.

Although the presence of his mother had appeased the sick young man, the fever had yet to leave him. And Yuki was getting more and more concerned each day.

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. He picked it up and after listening to the caller, immediately recognized Nanjiroh Echizen.

"Hello, Mr. Echizen…He's not getting better, I'm afraid…yes, we're contemplating on bringing him to the hospi—a cure? Coming tonight? A-Are you quite sure? Alright, goodbye."

Rinko peered from Ryoma's room, carrying a bowl of water, "Who was that, Yuki-san?"

The coach turned, "It was your husband. H-He said that a cure was coming."

"A cure? Did he say anything else?"

"No. Just that it's coming tonight."

* * *

And so here he was, waiting for the doorbell to ring and after another five minutes of waiting, it finally did.

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair. She bowed in greeting. He smiled hesitantly and led her inside.

As soon as Rinko had seen the guest, she smiled warmly and enveloped the girl in a hug. "Sakuno! So nice to see you…so you're the cure my husband was talking about."

Yuki watched as the girl blushed and looked down.

"Oh, by the way Sakuno, this is Yuki Kawabata, Ryoma's coach. Yuki-san, this is Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

The girl turned to him and bowed once more. He nodded and bowed in return.

Rinko led her to Ryoma's room. The coach watched from the door as the girl—Sakuno—knelt by Ryoma's bed and brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

"How are you, Ryoma-kun?" Her soft voice was strangely soothing even to Yuki's frazzled nerves. He watched in amazement as Ryoma opened his eyes for the first time in two days. The golden orbs scanned the room before stopping to rest at Sakuno's face.

"Sakuno?" His voice was hoarse and he looked dazed. "Why... is your hair down?"

She blushed once again, Yuki noted, before reaching out and touching Ryoma's cheek, "I'm sorry."

Rinko said in a rather amused tone, "Come now, Ryoma. Sakuno travels thousands of miles to come see you and you ask her _that_?"

"Hn."

The boy closed his eyes for a moment before tugging at Sakuno's arm to bring her beside him on the bed.

"R-Ryoma!" The girl was struggling weakly. "W-What are you doing?!"

Ryoma pulled her closer and arranged the blanket over them. "Keep quiet and go to sleep."

She stopped struggling and after a while relaxed in Ryoma's arms.

* * *

Rinko nudged Yuki's arm, "Shall we leave them?"

He nodded mutely and followed her to the kitchen.

"I never knew Ryoma had a girlfriend! I mean, I never even knew he was _interested_ in the opposite sex."

The woman just smiled. "Ryoma is a very private young man. Don't expect him to talk to you about anything other than subjects related to tennis."

Yuki scratched his head, "Yeah…I figured that out…but still…"

"Just consider yourself lucky that you were able to see them that way, rest assured that you probably never would again."

Yuki nodded thoughtfully. "She's exceptionally pretty isn't she?"

Rinko smiled, "Beautiful she is, inside and out."

* * *

Over the next few days, the tennis prodigy did get better and a week after Sakuno Ryuuzaki's arrival, he had made a full recovery.

"You're my lifesaver, Sakuno-chan! Thank you so much!" Yuki was enthusiastically shaking the girl's hand while Sakuno blushed.

"A-Ano…I just took care of him, Coach Yuki. I-It was nothing special…"

"So you say, Sakuno-chan, so you say. You should give more credit to yourse—"

His words were cut off when Ryoma snatched Sakuno's hands from his. "Let's go, Coach. I need to practice."

He blinked, "Sure Ryoma!" And proceeded to lead Ryoma towards the courts, "See you soon, Sakuno-chan!."

* * *

He served first and while the ball as flying towards Ryoma, he nonchalantly said, "So, how did you two meet?"

He watched in amusement as the dark-haired boy was not almost able to return the ball.

"Come on, Ryoma, tell me." The neon ball flew back to Ryoma.

Instead of returning the ball once again, Ryoma catched it in his right hand. "Why do you ask?"

His coach shrugged. "Well, Ryoma, she's an exceptionally pretty girl. And I'm interested."

The tennis prince glared. "I have nothing to say to you, Coach."

Yuki shrugged once again. "Then, I'll ask Sakuno---" He narrowly avoided the ball thrown at his head.

"You ever speak to her about this subject or anything related to it, I'll---" Ryoma stopped short, searching for a suitable threat.

Yuki laughed as he sensed the boy's hesitance, "You'll what, Ryoma?"

"I'll deliberately start to lose the games."

The coach laughed more, his hand dropping the racket and clutching his side, "_Lose_? _You_? You know that isn't even possible, Ryoma! You're way too good for that! It's not even possible for you!" And he collapsed once again into peals of laughter.

Ryoma sighed, glaring again at his coach. With a muttered goodbye, he walked from the courts in search for a certain brunette to warn her of the impending doom his somewhat eccentric coach may pose.

* * *


End file.
